The present invention relates generally to the art of welding. More specifically, it relates to phase controlled power supplies used with robotic welders.
There are many type of known welding systems used for many processes. Welding system, as used herein, includes one or more of a power supply, wire feeder, controller, and source of gas, it may also include peripherals such as robots etc.
One welding application is a MIG process used with a robotic welder, such as that performed by a Miller DeltaWeld(trademark). This invention will be described particularly with reference to phase controlled robotic MIG welding systems. Robotic MIG welding is performed with a power supply, welding controller, wire feeder and robot (having controller and mechanical portions).
The robot includes its own controller. The welding process is controlled by first setting up the welding system (setting robot type and output parameters). After setting up the system the welding process may be controlled by the robot controller. For example, the user inputs information to the robot controller, and the robot controller provides control information to the welding controller.
The welding controller must be able to communicate with the robot controller for proper control of the welding process. However, each robot manufacturer has it own control output for interfacing with the welding system and its own control commands. Thus, a unique connector is needed for each robot. Also, a xe2x80x9ctranslatorxe2x80x9d that translates the robot controller commands to commands used by the welding controller must be provided.
The prior art provides an interface box designed for a particular robot, such as one of several (one per robot) Miller Robotic Interface II(trademark). The user would choose the interface box depending upon which robot type they use. Also, a cord that mates with the robot connector at one end, and the interface box at the other end, was needed. The interface box also had a cord to connect to the welding system. The interface translates the robot controller commands to commands used by the welding power supply, so that the robot can control the process.
Other prior art robotic welding systems use inverter-based power supplies, such as the Miller Auto Invision. Inverter-based power supplies have more sophisticated controllers than phase control power supplies. Accordingly, such prior art systems have used the advanced controllers to includes a robotic interface that worked with a single robot type inside the power supply housing. Unfortunately, due to the nature of phase control power supplies, only external robot interfaces have been provided.
Accordingly, a robotic welding system that is phase controlled and provides for a robot interface internal to the power supply is desired. Preferably it will be capable of connecting to different kinds of robots.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention a welding system used with a robotic welder includes a phase controlled power supply, a robot receptacle, and a controller. The controller is operatively connected to the power supply, and includes a robot interface connected the robot receptacle. The robot receptacle, robot interface, controller and power supply are all disposed in a single housing.
According to a second aspect of the invention a method of welding with a robotic welder includes providing phase controlled power, receiving a first end of a cord having a second end capable of being connected to a robot, controlling the power, and interfacing with the robot using an interface and a controller disposed in a single housing.
According to a third aspect of the invention a welding system used with a robotic welder includes a power supply, a robot receptacle and an externally controlled controller. The controller is operatively connected to the power supply, and includes a robot interface connected the robot receptacle. The robot receptacle, robot interface, controller and power supply are all disposed in a single housing.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention a method of welding with a robotic welder includes providing power, receiving a first end of a cord having a second end capable of being connected to a robot, externally controlling the power and interfacing with the robot using an interface and a controller disposed in a single housing.
The controller provides a firing angle for at least one SCR in one embodiment.
An adaptor cord is connected to the robot receptacle and the robot receptacle can receive adaptor cords for a plurality of robot types in other embodiments.
The robot interface is comprised of a software implemented by a digital circuit in yet another alternative.
The controller is an externally controlled controller in another alternative.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description and the appended claims.